Music Of My Heart
by ayshin79
Summary: Chantal describes her life with her mentor, Shawn Michaels


Music Of My Heart  
  
I remember the first time I came into Titan Towers to have an interview with Vince McMahon. I was scared and I really wanted to work for WWF well, WWE now. I remember it like yesterday. I had come in and told his secretary about the interview that I had with Vince McMahon. She had told me that he would be out in a few minutes. I remember sitting at one of the chairs that was provided in the waiting area. I was reading one of the WWE magazines that were talking about Shawn Michaels. I had the hugest crush on him since I saw him on WWE. One thing I didn't know was that he was going to be one of the most influential people in my life for years to come.  
  
You'll never know what you've done for me  
  
What your faith in me has done for my soul  
  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
  
I'll carry it with me, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
"Miss Walker? Mr. McMahon is ready to see you now." I nodded and followed her to his office. I looked around the building and they had posters of various WWE Superstars of the past and present. While we were walking, I saw my poster up there with the other Superstars. That was my number one goal in life: to become the best WWE Superstar, male or female. We had arrived to his office and walked in after hearing someone call us in. "Mr. McMahon, Miss Walker is right behind me." I walked in and I was in shock.  
  
Through the days ahead, I'll think of days before  
  
And you made me hope for something better  
  
And made me reach for something more  
  
I only thought that Vince McMahon would be interviewing me. I did not expect the one and only Shawn Michaels to be there with him. I tried my hardest to be professional in front of them. This was once in a lifetime opportunity for me. "Miss Walker please do come in and sit. As you know that I am Vince McMahon and this is Shawn Michaels."  
  
"Please call me Chantal, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Well I looked over your resume and I am truly amazed by it. So you have been going to OVW correct?"  
  
"Yes, I've been training there for close to 5 years." We continued to talk for a few more minutes before going out to the training area where they had their wrestling ring set up. I went and changed my clothes into my gear. My wrestling gear was somewhat similar to Shawn Michaels with a touch of the Hardyz fashion sense. After I came out, I saw Vince and Shawn talking to Amy 'Lita' Dumas. After the introductions were made, Amy and I wrestled against each other.  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love is the music of my heart  
  
My wrestling style was very similar to the Hardyz, Lita and Shawn Michaels. I went out of the way to impress all of them. By the end of the match, which I won, everyone was around the ring clapping and cheering for me because of all the stunts that I pulled. I was totally flustered when I saw everyone around me. Vince had come into the ring, "Chantal, that was amazing! You would make an excellent addition to the Divas. You're hired!" I wanted to squeal so badly but I kept my cool. I thank Vince for making my dreams come true. I also thanked Amy for allowing me to wrestle against her. I went into the locker room, showered and changed. I was ready to go home and enjoy my evenings alone before I started getting busy.  
  
You were the one  
  
Always on my side  
  
Always standing by  
  
Seeing me through  
  
You were the song that always made me sing  
  
I'm singing this for you  
  
Everywhere I go  
  
I'll think of where I've been  
  
And of the one who knew me better  
  
Than anyone ever will again  
  
I walked out of the locker room and literally bumped into Shawn Michaels. "Sorry about that! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I didn't know it was him at first until I looked up and saw him. I was in shock to see him there.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides gives me a chance to say that you were great in the ring. Like Vince said that you would make a great addition to the Divas. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Just going to go home and relax. Nothing too big."  
  
"I was wondering if I could take you out for a celebration for getting the job?"  
  
"Sure that sounds great."  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Taught me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love is the music of my heart  
  
My relationship with Shawn had grown since I started working for WWE. We did a lot of things together and we went through a lot of obstacles that came our way. I had a hard time dealing with my emotions when he couldn't work with the WWE anymore. The day that he left, I was in tears the whole day. I couldn't believe what was happening to him. We spent the whole day together. He was my confidante as I was his. A lot of people respected our relationship because we helped each other. He taught me so much about wrestling and about life. I was only 20 when I met him. He was my guardian Angel around the business.  
  
What you taught me  
  
Only your love could ever teach me  
  
You got through where no one could ever reach me before  
  
'Cause you always saw in me all the best that I could be  
  
It was you who set me free  
  
But I managed to get through the business without him. I was good friends with a lot of people, but they knew that without Shawn I was a nervous wreck. I went through a lot of nervous breakdowns and people had a hard time to calm me down. That all stopped when I found out that Shawn Michaels was coming back. The day before he made his big debut, he came to my hotel room to surprise me. I was not sure when Shawn was going to show up, but I hoped it was soon. I opened the door when he knocked on my door. When I saw him I squealed and literally jumped into his arms. We came into my room after hugging each other for a good 5 minutes.  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
We caught up on so many things. We missed out on each other's life for so long that we needed our quality time together. We went out for dinner and the Superstars respected our time together because they knew that it was 'S & C' time for us. It was something that we came up before he left. No one can ever take his place. He's truly my main man in my life and he always will be.  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Helped me to hear the music of my heart  
  
Helped me to hear the music of my heart  
  
"Hey, Shawn! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a bit before your big debut?"  
  
"Yeah sure, come on in." I went in and talked with him as if we were still together. Even when he left we still kept in touch but it wasn't the same. We always hung out before show time. It was out ritual to keep our head, and heart intact. For that I will always be grateful.  
  
You opened my eyes  
  
You opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love is the music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
  
Is the music of my heart  
  
I wouldn't change anything that happened in my life for anything. He is truly the man that changed wrestling to what it is today! 


End file.
